


baguette problems

by heavybassline



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 08:26:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13760154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavybassline/pseuds/heavybassline
Summary: his baguette, my hot dog, the FBI watching this.





	baguette problems

On a dark and cool night, in some super organic and proclaimed healthy Southern Californian supermarket, Jean dropped his fake as fuck french baguette. Fucking wonderful, he thought as he bent down. 

"Why the sour face, Jean?" Jeremy asked. 

"The world sucks." 

Pushing the cart around Jean, who was too busy glaring at the fake baguette, Jeremy browsed the shelves stocked with a variety of bread and buns. "Come on, Jean. Why don't you try other kinds of bread?"

"Like American wholesome wheat bread with grain oats on the crust? Yes, that will fulfill my aching cavity for my native bread. Don’t force me to assimilate to your American ways.”

Jeremy smiled at Jean's disdainful stare at the baguette and the way Jean held the baguette like it was a diaper of shit.

“You know, Jean,” Jeremy said, taking the baguette from Jean, “These baguettes aren’t so bad. I can put my hot dog in your baguette.” 

“I’d rather fly to Marseille for a real baguette and risk the Moriyamas thinking I’m running away than have your hot dog in my baguette,” Jean said, taking the fake baguette back. Eyes locked onto Jeremy’s, he put the baguette in the cart, adding, “Even if it’s fake as fuck.” 

Jeremy happily pushed the cart as Jean led the way. 

A few seconds later, Jeremy looks over his shoulder and says, “You should have seen him reject me when I asked for a date the first time.” 

“Hurry up, Jeremy,” Jean says from somewhere beyond the camera vision. “And stop talking to the stupid camera.” 

Jeremy laughs. “I was telling the FBI watching us about your baguette problems.”


End file.
